


Don't Lose my Number

by scornfullearner



Series: Under the Covers [6]
Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Phone Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, audio porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 20:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10521429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scornfullearner/pseuds/scornfullearner
Summary: Danny and Arin are away doing Game Grumps Live shows. Suzy and Lexi go out for a night on the town. Lexi teases Danny with a picture of her dress, which leads to phone sex later. My muse took a turn and Arin got involved.Lexi's POV.There's a lot of "oh god" and moaning and groaning, but well...what do you want from me?*Each story in this series is named for a song from both of the "Under the Covers" albums by NSP. They're all chronological and connected.





	1. Chapter 1

“I miss our boys!” Suzy said with an exaggerated whine. 

“Me too,” I sighed. “I would say the bed is cold without Danny in it, but it’s probably warmer, in all honesty.” 

“HA!” Suzy barked. “It’s definitely colder without Arin. And quieter.”

“And somehow…we miss their noise, eh?” 

Suzy made a sound of agreement. She was playing “Overwatch” and a match had just started, distracting her from conversation. I watched her as she played Mercy, the single target healer she adored. She leaned to the right and left subtly, almost too much so to detect, as if she were in the game herself. She muttered curses when the character she was healing didn’t do what she wanted them to do. It was kind of adorable. 

I was feeling restless to the point of annoyance. Suzy had placed a hand on my knee to stop me from bouncing the couch at least three times in the last hour. I had paced Suzy’s house, sat on every piece of furniture, tried to play every game; nothing satisfied me. It was actually pissing me off. 

I had gotten used to having both Danny and Arin around and maybe I was a little jealous that they were together without Suzy and myself. There were phone calls and text messages, of course, but it wasn’t the same as being next to them, feeling their hands…

“Let’s go out,” Suzy said, yanking me out of my thoughts. 

“Out?” I arched an eyebrow. 

“Yeah. The place on the other side of the door, dear.” Suzy gave me a gentle push. “You need to get out and I feel like dressing up for fun. Let’s make some boys drool. What do you say?” 

“That I have nothing to wear?” 

“I can fix that.” 

Suzy dragged me into her room. She disappeared into her closet for a few minutes. I could hear her softly saying “no, no. Oooooh, yes! YAS!” to herself. She came out with an arm load of dresses and shoes. She was beaming. Playing dress up was Suzy’s favorite past time. 

“Up, up!” she said, motioning for me to stand and follow her to the mirror. 

She held various dresses in front of me. A midnight blue floor length beauty, a short red one with black polka dots, and so on. She stopped when she held a black number in front of me. Sleeveless, sheer in places, and low cut, it looked like something I’d admire on someone else’s body, but not my own. 

“This is it!” she exclaimed with a bounce. “Before you put it on, let me put this on you.” She picked up one of her harnesses. “It’ll accent your chest like oh my god!” 

“Suzy, this is…wow…I don’t know if I can-“

“Oh, sure you can! C’mon on now.” 

I pulled off my t-shirt and jeans. Suzy’s fingers were cool against my skin as she worked magic fitting me into the strappy harness. I had to admit, it looked sexy as hell. She handed me the dress and zipped it up for me when I had it on. 

“Holy shit, Lexi!”

“Wow,” I said at the same time. “Wow…” The harness criss-crossed my breasts and connected to a circle around my neck. It looked like a part of the dress. “I’m not sure I’ve ever looked like this before.” 

“Just wait until your makeup is done!” 

Suzy quickly dressed before pulling out her makeup. She did both of our faces up with highlighters and eyeliner. 

“Girl, we are fucking fabulous.” Suzy said once she finished. “We have to show the boys!” She whipped out her phone for a few typical girls-going-out-together-selfies. 

I decided to take a close up for Danny. 

“Oh. My. GOD.” was his response via text. 

“You love it?”

“I’d come home to fuck you right now if I could. Damn.” 

I felt my skin turn hot. 

“Ready?” 

“Uh…sure.” 

Suzy called an Uber and directed the driver to a club pretty much in the middle of LA. She confessed that she rarely hit the club scene, but this place was her favorite when she did go out. She led me inside where my senses were met with, no collided with, chaos. Bass thumped so hard my insides vibrated, neon lights flashed in rhythm, people danced with everyone around them on the floor. I had never seen anything like it in person. 

Normally, I am not one to dance, but I felt drawn to the floor. To my surprise, the music was mostly rock with a few dubstep songs thrown in between. It had been a long while since I had allowed music to flow through me from head to toe. I just let myself move freely. Suzy and I danced until it felt like we’d just gone to a cardio class at the gym. She dragged me over to the bar and ordered two waters. 

“I’ve never seen you so carefree, Lex! Momma’s so proud!” She faked a sniffle. 

My phone buzzed in my wristlet. 

“Text from Danny,” I said aloud for no reason. “Multiple texts, apparently.” 

“So…um…” the first said. 

“Just got out of the shower…” 

Followed by an image that made me bite my lip and let out a moan. His hair hung around his face, his orange kimono was open enough to show me the chest hair I love to play with, and his face said “I will fuck you so good you’ll feel like you did a feel body workout the next morning.” My favorite face. 

“So we’re playing this game?” I replied. 

“You started it.” 

“You’re just going to have to wait, mister. Suzy and I are strutting our stuff tonight.” 

“The wait makes it hotter, m’lady.” He added a wink emoji for good measure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see more, comment with a prompt or idea!


	2. Chapter 2

I had taken my shoes off as soon as I got out of the car. I tossed them to on the couch when I got into my too quiet apartment. Had Danny been there, he would have been playing a game or watching something on TV. 

Danny…

I sat my phone on its stand and started a video. 

“Hello, my love. Before I got into my PJs…” I backed away so that my whole body was in view. I shook my hair out of the makeshift bun I’d whipped it into on the ride home. I traced the straps of the harness down to the plunging neckline of the dress with my fingertips. With a featherlike touch, I ran my fingers across my chest, then gave my breasts a good squeeze. 

“You like that?” my voice came out soft and airy. “Too bad, ‘cause that’s all you’re gonna get.” I ended the video and pressed send. 

Within minutes my phone rang. 

“You tease,” Danny whispered.

Concern washed over me quickly. Danny got sick at the drop of a hat, it seemed, especially when he travelled. 

“I wanted to FaceTime,” he continued, “but I’m sharing a room with Arin and he’s sleeping. Gotta be quiet.” 

I felt silly for a moment. 

“Did you have fun tonight, Lex?”

“Mhm. Teased lots of other fellas.” I paused to gauge his reaction. Nothing but a light laugh. “I miss you.” 

“I miss you. It actually hurts how much I miss you right now. I’m feeling ah….a little blue.” 

“Oh-ho!” I face-palmed. “Been playing while you waited for me to get home?” 

“You know me so well. I can only pretend it’s you down there for so long.” 

“But you’re there with Arin.” 

“He’s sleeping, though. Talk to me.” 

I heard the sound of sheets rustling. Danny was getting comfortable. He sighed happily like he did when he got cozy in bed with me. He was very likely on his back with his hair sprawled in every direction around his head. I had no doubt that he was only wearing boxers. He had mentioned many times how he loved the feeling of hotel sheets on his skin. Weirdo. I imagined the feel of skin against my own. 

“You’re doing that thing I like,” Danny said lightly. “That airy moan thing.”

That sound was never intentional. And the fact that it turned Danny on always made me blush. 

“I was just thinking about being next to you.”

“I can almost feel you. It’s nice.” 

“Can you feel my hand on your chest?”

“Mhm.” 

“And my lips on yours?” 

“They taste like cherries.” He was breathing faster. 

“They do,” I continued. “My hand is in your hair, gently tugging. My other hand…it’s exploring.”

More sheet rustling sounds followed by a groan of pleasure. “Where’s it going?” 

“Everywhere but where you want it right now. I’m taking my time. I want to trace every line on your body, feel every muscle.”

“Goddamn it, woman.” 

“Go ahead, my love. Do what you must.” I added a touch of dominance to my voice. “But you’re not allowed to cum yet.” 

He growled. I could tell his teeth were clenched. He was trying so hard not to wake Arin. I felt incredibly devious.

“That weight lifting you’ve been doing has paid off well. Let me just give that bicep a squeeze. Nice. Now…what else can I feel up? Hmm… Let me put my lips on these abs. I know you love that.” 

Danny was breathing hard and fast. Little moans were coming out with every other exhale. 

“Slow down, Danny. Remember the rules.” 

“I-I wasn’t. Ugh!” Between pants he finally said “I wasn’t gonna.” 

“My fingers are very near your dick. So. Very. Near.” 

I noticed my voice had gone husky. His breathing was turning me on. Knowing that he was masturbating to the sound of my voice was turning me on. It was like a Halestorm song in real life. 

“Oh. My god! Please, Lexi.” 

“Nope. You know whining isn’t allowed.”

“God, I love it when you tell me no.” 

“I’m barely touching you now. Just little touches up and down the shaft of your cock.”

He was acting out my words. I could tell in how his breath caught in his throat. 

“I’m getting pretty wet over here, Danny."

“‘Should probably take care of that.” He managed a chuckle. 

“Stroking you has me all hot and bothered. Should I speed up? Or keep teasing you? Because I like feeling your cock twitch under my fingers.” 

A sharp inhale came from the other end of the line. 

I could hear faint sounds in the background, mumbles. 

“Danny,” came a voice. “You alright?”

“Shit,” Dan spat. “I’m fine.” Danny tried hard to sound normal.

I heard more sounds, this time closer. 

“Give me this,” came Arin’s voice. “Lexi?”

“Hi, Ar. I’m sorry we woke you.”

“’s’fine. Can I help?” He soundly sleepy, but intrigued.

“I…what?” Help? 

“Listening to him got me turned on, too. Would you mind?” 

That escalated quickly. The voyeur in me was excited beyond belief. 

“Please, Boss?”

“My pleasure, Baby Girl. I’m putting you on speaker.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Lexi, keep going,” Arin instructed. “I’ve got the physical part covered.” 

I could hear them shifting around in the bed. Danny’s breath was still erratic. 

“I’m stroking your cock now, rhythmically. Up. Down. Up. Down. You aren’t allowed to touch yourself, though. Arin, make sure his hands are behind his back.” 

“But…” Danny protested. 

“Hush or the hair gets pulled,” I demanded. 

“Lexi-” His breath caught again. He grunted with his exhale. “Oh GOD!” 

Assuming Arin just did the actual hair pulling, I carried on. “I’m kissing down your chest, nibbling a few places on the way down. I’m to your dick now. Want me to lick you?” 

“Uh-huh,” he rasped. 

Danny gasped and my assumption had been proven accurate. 

“I’m taking you in my mouth now, Danny. Just a little at a time.” 

I imagined Danny arching his back as Arin’s mouth descended his length. His breath…his moans were deeper now.

I couldn’t fight it anymore. I slid my free hand down my stomach and touched a finger to my clit. It was my turn to take a sharp inhale. It felt like electricity shot through my veins. I began long slow strokes, up and down. Finally, I slid two fingers inside and began pumping them in and out. 

“Oh, fuck,” Danny breathed. “Fuck.” Sounds like “ah” and “uh” followed. They were long and drawn out. “Uh! Aw, god…oh god…I’m so close.” 

“Shh. Not yet.” I meant it for both of us. 

Every exhale he released made my body react. I bit my lips but I couldn’t help making sounds myself. “Fuck,” I breathed. “Danny…mmmmmmm…”

“Ooooooh. Lexi…I can’t…I’m gonna cum. Fuck…” The clenched teeth moan came through the phone. 

I was vaguely aware of my legs stretching and my toes curling. All I could focus on was the swelling orgasm taking me over. Aftershocks went through me as I listened to Danny’s climax end. His breath, even more ragged than before, began to slow. 

After a few moments I heard Arin gasp and moan followed by the sound of a body hitting a mattress. I could hear both of them relaxing as their breathing slowed back to normal. 

“Did we just,” Danny started. “Um, did we just sort of have a threesome?” 

“Sort of,” I said. “It was kind of amazing.” 

“Heh,” came Arin’s voice. “I love you both so fucking much.” 

“Love you, too,” and I meant it. “Come home soon, boys?” 

“Only if that can happen in real life,” Danny quipped.


End file.
